Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet
by aikharyunara
Summary: gimana kalo para anggota akatsuki yg terkenal sebagai kriminal level s main petak umpet ya? baca aja deh
1. Chapter 1

**AKATSUKI MAIN PETAK UMPET**

Di hari yg cerah bagi para anggota organisasi yg.. ya bisa dibilang criminal level S,, semua sedang pada bosen berburu biju…. Kali ini mereka akan melakukan hal yg sedikit menyenangkan. Guess what? Petak umpet! Ya sepertinya mereka akan melakukannya. NARUTO TETAPLAH MILIK MASASHI KISIMOTO-SAMA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA DAN

SELAMAT MEMBACA! ^-^

Pagi hari semua anggota akatsuki lagi pada nyangga dagu masing masing sama tangan. "hah… enaknya ngape ya?bosen aku nyari nyari yg namanya bijuu!argh!" eluh Hidan

"meskipun aku biasanya gak setuju sama lo, tapi emang lagi bosen banget,un"sambung Deidara

"bagaimana kalau kita maen tikus dan kuciiiiiing! Tobi is a good booooy" kata Tobi geje yg disusul dgn tatapan rinnegan pain, lalu lemparan origami konan, ledakan c1 Deidara, serangan para boneka Sasori,lemparan koper uang Kakuzu, gigitan hiu Kisame, genjutsu Itachi, lemparan venus flytrap Zetsu dan…-

"_OOIIII….GAK USAH DI SEBUTIN SEMUA NAPA?" *oke..oke..next*_

"Tobi anak baik se..se..dih…huaaaaaaa" rengek Tobi nangis kayak bayi

"gak ada yg peduli ame lo. Mau nangis kek,nyebur sumur kek, jatuh dari loteng kek,,kakek kek,, gak ada yg peduli ,,un" jawab Deidara

"bagaimana kalau kita maen petak umpet aja?"ajak Konan

"setujuuuuu"kata semua anggota serempak. *hah…ne organisasi apaan sih?*

Lalu mereka semua hompimpa, yang kalah jaga. "hompimpa alaium gambreng"

"haah aku jaga!GAK TERIMA! "teriak Hidan

"sudahlah keriput rambut putih pemuja jashin cepatlah!" kata Zetsu

"apa kau bilang KANTONG SEMAR!" teriak Hidan dgn menekan kata kantong semar

"AKU BUKAN KANTONG SEMAR BODOH! AKU VENUS FLYTRAP!" Zetsu putih dan hitam berteriak

"hei… diam ! mau main kagak?" kata Pain menyela

"baik! Ku hitung sampai 20! Aku mulai. Satu…..dua…..tigaa…"kata Hidan dan semua anggota mencari persembunyian di sekitar markas

"empat….lima….dua puluuuuhhhh! Siap gak siap I'm comiiiiiiiing!" teriak Hidan

"OIIIII…. LU GAK LULUS TK APE? LU PIKIR ABIS LIMA BERAPE ?" teriak Pain sambil menatap dgn rinnegannya.

"hah… iye deh. Ayam sorry jgn ambil hati biar Tobi yg mati" jawab Hidan suram gara2 rencananya gatot a.k.a gagal total.

"apaaaaaaa… Tobi gak mau matiiiii duluuu Hidan-senpaiiiii mendingan Dei-senpai duluan!" teriak Tobi dari tempat persembunyian

" sudahlah ayo Lanjuut. Gigigigigi" kata Kisame. Hidan mulai ngitung lagi…"satu…dua…tiga….. empat….lima….enam…blab la blab la blab la bla bla …. Dua puluh! Siap gak siap I'm comiiing!" teriak Hidan. Ia mulai nyari para anggota yg lain….."kemana semua nih? Hmmmm….. "kata Hidan sambil nyari nyari tiba tiba "hahh!" kata Hidan melihat kepala venus Zetsu terlihat sangat jelas. " hahahaha….. kau kena kantong semaaarr!" teriak Hidan sambil menyentuh Zetsu dan tangannya langsung masuk ke venus flytrap

"he…heiiii…. Lepas! Oii tanganku! Lepasin…. Ni tangan gak ada gantinya tau! Lepasin gak… gua laporin ke dewa jashin! Dewa jashiiiiiiiiiin tolooooooooooong tangankuuuuuu!" teriak Hidan mencoba melepas tangannya dari venus flytrap Zetsu

"sudah kubilang aku bukan kantong semar! Bilang ampun gak? Ayo bilang! " kata Zetsu hitam

"ogaah….. harga diri gua entar jatoh! Lepasiiiiin!" teriak Hidan lagi dan makin kenceng yg membuat sema anggota menutup telinga pake origami milik Konan *heh? Emang ama Konan boleh?*

"bilang ampun!"kata Zetsu putih

"hah…. Iya iya. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat AMPUUUUN" kata Hidan yg akhirnya tangannya di lepaskan oleh Zetsu

"adududuuuh…sakit bgt, kantong semar kurang ajar!. sekarang…. Siapa lagi? Hehehehehe akan ku lihat di balik patung Gedo Mazou ah…." Kata Hidan senang. Lalu dia melihat Pein sedang tidur dgn santainya tanpa tau ada Hidan mendekatinya… dan…."gotchaaa… kau kena Pein" kata Hidan

"uaaahhhh" teriak Pein kaget*haa… pein kaget?*

"sudah kena duaa.. selanjutnyaaaaaa…. Eh.. suara siape tuh? Hmmmm…."kata Hidan mendekati patung tangan Gedo Mazou.

" uang uang uang uang….. hari ini aku dapat berjuta juta ryo karena menukarkan mayat buronan gelap.. hahahaha. Satu uang dua uang…blab la blab la …." Kata Kakuzu sambil menghitung uangnya

"Kakuzuuuuu….. kenaaaaaaa! Yeah" teriak Hidan lagi yg membuat uang yg dipegang Kakuzu berantakan dan membuat Kakuzu marah sambil mengeluarkan benang jahit bermeter meter.. eh tali sulur sulur….

"Hidaaaaaan… bodoh! UANGKUUUUUUU!" teriak Kakuzu *weh… Kakuzu *

"hahahahaha… salahmu karena kau menghitung uang" kata Hidan mengejek dan melanjutkan pencarian Konan, Itachi,Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, dan Sasori.

**Sementara di persembunyian Deidara**

"ssst… Tobi pergi kau! Kenapa kau ikut aku, un?" bisik Deidara kesal

"habis tidak ada tempat lagi Dei-senpai… maaf" jawab Tobi nyengir

Tiba tiba….." GOTCHAAA! Tobi… Deidara.. kalian .." kata Hidan dgn pe-denya tapi…. "KATSU" kata Deidara yg membuat batuan di depan Hidan meledak.

"huaaah… Deidara kurang ajar! Untung saja aku gak bisa mati… huh.." kata Hidan kesal

"Dei-senpai curaaaang" teriak Tobi gj

"Deidaraaaa! Kau membuat markas hancur setengaaaahh!" seru Pein sambil mengambil tongkatnya yg tajam.

"hah..un… menyebalkan! Pasti kena hukum. Cape' deh…un" kata Deidara

"sekarang tinggal Kisame, Konan, Sasori dan Itachi. Hmmm dimana ya? Eh suara apaan tuh?" kata Hidan

"kretek kretek" suara boneka Sasori yg sedang diperbaiki*loh… ini lagi reparasi apa maen petak umpet sih?*

"wah…. Ada suara boneka milik Sasori di tebing nih…hehehehe..akan kubuat jatuh semua" seru Hidan

"Sasoriiiiii…. Gue nemu boneka bagus niih mau gaaak?"teriak Hidan

"beneraaaaan?" Kata Sasori tapii…."DUAKK…KLOTAK KLOTAK" suara boneka Sasori jatuh semua gara gara chakra yg tadi di pake bwt ngikat boneka dilepasin.

"hwahahahahahahaha….. kau tertangkap! Dan bonekamu jatuh semuaaaaaaaa. Hwahahahahahahaha" seru Hidan ketawa terbahak bahak yg bisa membuat serangga pun masuk ke mulutnya tapi sayangnya tidak.

"Hidaaaaaan awas kauuuu!" teriak Sasori mengejar Hidan dan membawa tangan boneka yg rusak

"selanjutnyaaaaa…." Kata Hidan menuju gerbang batu markas akatsuki

2 jam kemudiaaaan… "haduh…kemane sih 3 orang ini? Emang mati ye? Sembunyi apa tidur sih? Gue nyeraaaaah" eluh Hidan

Tiba tiba Konan, Kisame dan Itachi datang , Kisame dan Itachi menguap.

"whoaaaam… Hidan kau ini lama sekali mencari kami. Sampai ngantuk aku" kata Itachi

" cih…. Dasar uchiha kurang ajar lalu kau hiu nyasar di daratan kemana saja kau? akan ku buat kau jadi sup sirip ikan hiu… heh!" eluh Hidan kesal

"dari tadi gue di aiiir! Dan GAK TERIMA! LO MAU BIKIN SUP SIRIP IKAN HIU? DASAR GAK BERPRI KEHEWANAN!" teriak Kisame gak karuan

"hihihihihi…. Kau payah Hidan… lagipula dari tadi aku di belakangmu tau! Hahahahaha…" kata Konan tertawa.

"heh… awas kalian!" kata Hidan geram.

"hei… Deidara-senpai! Kau tadi meledakkan markas kan?" tanya Tobi sambil nyengir

"Tobii..ssst..diam kau! Akan ku hajar kau nanti,un!" kata Deidara yg gak pingn Pein inget kalau dia ngeledakin markas

"karena kau telah meledakannya kau di hukum! Memperbaiki markas tanpa tanah liatmu tanpa apapun! Pakai tangan kosong!" kata Pein

"uapaaaaaaa…un….. kau gila ya? What the hell in your head?" teriak Deidara kaget

"hwahahahahaha…. Rasakan!" kata Hidan ketawa

"lu juga keriput rambut putih! Lu yg bikin barang kita semua ancur! Lu harus ganti! Atau jadi pembantu selama 3 taun!" kata Zetsu putih marah

"bener! Si keriput pemuja jashin ini harus di hajar!" kata Sasori karena bonekanya ancur semua

" uapaaaa….. dewa jashiiiin…help meee… tolong…. Lontong…." Teriak Hidan.

"cih…. Ini semua gara gara lu! Lu yg bikin gua kaget trus ledakin markas un!" gerutu Deidara kesal ame Hidan

"yah…. Rencana gue gatot deh. Rencana jail gagal malah jadi pembokat 3 tahun. Dasar Leader payaaaaaah!" gerutu Hidan ke Pein

"pa lu bilang? Leader payah? Ulangi lagiiii! "kata Pein member deathglare

"oke..oke…. LEADER PAYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Hidan

"NGAPE LO TERIAAAAAAK!" balas Pein

"kan kau yg bilang suruh ulangi…. Benarkan?" kata Hidan dgn polosnya *ni orang gak skolah ye?*

"Hidan-senpai.. Pein-senpai…sudah sudah…contoh Tobi dooooong…tobi kan anaaaaak baiiiiiiiik!" kata Tobi dgn pede

"kau bukan anak baik! " kata Sasori dan Kakuzu bebarengan

"tidaaaaaaaak….Tobi memang anaaaak baiiiiik" kata Tobi gak mau kalah

"kalau kau anak baik… kenapa kau ikut Akatsuki,hah? Itu berarti kau anak jahat" kata Konan

"?" Tobi bertanya tanya…. _Sementara anggota yg lain sibuk ngemeng nonsense, Hidan mencoba kabur dgn berjingkat jingkat…._

"ehemm….. mau kemane lu keriput tua?" kata Zetsu putih yg di sebelahnya ada Kisame, Itachi,Deidara dan Pein

"e—eh…. Kebelet niih…. Mau ke toilet.. hehehe" jawab Hidan nyengir

"toilet kan di belakang… nape lu ke depan? Mau kabur yeee?"kata Kisame

"adudududuh… ketahuan"(batin Hidan)

"mau bebas dari hukuman?"tanya Pein dgn wajah ala bisnisman

"haa? Caranya? Kau yg beri hukuman kan?aneh"kata Hidan

"mau kagak?" kata Pein dan semua yg dengar pada kaget

"mauuuu"jawab Hidan

"caranya adalah….. TANGKAP BIJUU YG BELUM KITA TANGKAP SENDIRIAN TANPA PARTNERMU! Tugas ini boleh di abaikan dgn konsekuensi lu jadi pembantu selama 3 tahun. Pilih mana?" kata Pein

"hah… same aje kaliiiiii… tawaran macem ape tuh? Gak milih" kata Hidan sambil lari dan di uber Pein keliling markas *setidaknya cocok untuk sedikit berkeringat..*

SAMPAI SITU DULU EA…. SEE YOU ^.^v

Epilogue:

Hidan : KENAPA AKU JADI BODOOH?

Kakuzu : bukannya sudah dari dulu ya?

Konan : benar

Deidara : benar

Pein : sangat benar

Hidan : uapaaaaaaa?

Author : jawabnya cz semua setuju.

Hidan : -_- itu bukan jawaban.


	2. Chapter 2: Hukuman Deidara

**SUMMARY: Deidara dan Hidan dihukum oleh Pein karena mereka membuat kekacauan saat bermain petak umpet….gimana ya?**

**Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama bukan milik saiia….tapi ne Fic' punya saiia**

**Fic' ini berjudul…"hukuman Deidara" untuk hukuman Hidannya entar dulu…. Kalau gitu g' usah kepanjangan dipanjangin n di buat panjang panjang deh…. Happy Readiiing ^.^.. oke… don't forget to ea… dan maaf karena saiia updatenya lama….**

**Warning : Fic' ini dapat menimbulkan kegaje-an tiada tara, keanehan yg tak henti-henti dan ketawa ampe mulut menganga(terbahak bahak maksudnya) . Yang suka ya baca yg gak ya Don't read.**

**Hukuman Deidara **

_Okey one two three….. action!_

_**Pagi ini adalah hari pertama Deidara dihukum mereparasi markas yg diledakannya**_…

"oeeee….. bocah kunciiiir! Lompat dari tempat tidur lo trus cepet mandi dan ganti baju baumuu! Hari ini hari pertama hukumanmu!" Teriak Hidan

"ummh…. Dasar keriput.. asal lo tau.. suara lo tuh kayak petir di siang bolong ,un. Kalo lo teriak lagi gua sumpel tu mulut pake tanah liat." Jawab Deidara sambil menyiapkan tanah liat

"ehemm… sudah gue bilang kan? Gak ada tanah liat-liatan…!" seru Pein yg tiba-tiba nongol

"Dei-senpaiiiii….! Mau Tobi bantu gaaaaak?" kata Tobi dengan riangnya

"gak usah,un. Kau itu pengganggu! Get out!" kata Deidara kesel ame Tobi

"uaaaaaaaaaaaa! Senpai menolakkuuu! eeeem…tapi. Maaf Dei-senpai… tapi Tobi is a good boy mau keluar kemane nih? Lagian ini kan markas kita? " kata Tobi mikir mikir *wah akhirnya mikir juga* kata kata Tobi barusan berhasil membuat Deidara melongo karena kata-katanya ndiri.

"oee…. Ketua Leader pimpinan.. apelah.. terserah whatever up to you hukuman si keriput pemuja jashin ini gimana ha?" kata Zetsu putih

"taun depan aje kagak nape-nape kan Boss." kata Hidan sambil memasang wajah memelas bagai pengemis yg gak makan 5 hari *gak mati ya?*

"Zetsu… gak usah panggil nama gue kayak panggil nama orang sekampung deh… kepanjangan. Buat ukuman si tukang potong rumput ini di tunda ampe markas selesai di reparasi" jawab Pein kayak orang lagi baca teks pidato

".. kenape nama gue ganti lagi jadi pemotong rumput sih? Secara gak cocok banget Leader payaaaah!" seru Hidan gak terima * ngemeng terus.. kapan Deidara di hukum?*

"jawabnya kerena kau selalu bawa sabit besarmu itu sama kayak yg di bawa tukang potong rumput di klan Uchiha" kata Itachi dengan entengnya.

"kau kan mirip Hidan? Hihihi" kata Konan.

"stooooop.." suara Pein berhasil membuat semua anggota akatsuki mempause diri sendiri.

"kalau lo pada ngomong terus keenakan tuh si Deidara kan?" lanjut Pein

"padahal niatku mau buat mereka ngomong terus biar gua gak dihukum Leader,un." Batin Deidara dgn muka kusut seperti kain yg belum di setrika.

"Dei-senpaiiii! Kasihaaaaaan" kata Tobi mengejek

"hmm… kasihan kasihan kasihan" kata Hidan meniru gaya Ipin *GAK COCOK BANGET*

"tobiii! AWAS KAUU!" teriak Deidara gak trima,, tapi sayangnya kata-katanya hanya berhasil membuat Tobi mengunjuk giginya dgn riang.

"ENOUUUUUGH! Deidara cepat bangun lagi ni markas! Batas waktu….

.

.

Emmmm….. seminggu" kata Pein sambil berkacak pinggang

"UAPAAAAA,UN!tapi… kalau pake chakra kagak nape kaaaan'un?please" kata Deidara memohon*puppy eyes mode*

"gak boleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" teriak Hidan gak setuju tapi saat mulutnya menganga dgn cepat Deidara melempar tanah liat berbentuk bola besar dan alhasil… mulut Hidan tersumbat.

"boleh…lah.. tapi gak pake tanah liat dari tangan berlidahmu itu!" kata Pein

"AAAGH AWAGH KAO EIAAA!" (TRANSLETENYA "AWAS KAU DEIDARA") teriak Hidan yg gak digubris sama sekali oleh Deidara.

"kakek keriput bodoh!" kata Zetsu hitam. Beberapa jam kemudian tanah liat Deidara malah ditelan mentah mentah oleh Hidan.

**Sementara saat siang hari… deidara mulai bekerja**

"aduuh,un….. nape si rambut merah kalajengking itu bikin markas yg susah banget dibenerin ya,un?" eluh Deidara dengan memindah batuan gua. Tapi sialnya Deidara lupa kalo hari ini semua anggota Akatsuki pada meliburkan diri sendiri* ada liburnya ya?*.

"HIDAAAAAAAAN KAU KEMANAKAN UANGKUUUUU!" teriak Kakuzu gaje kaya' petir sambil mengejar-ngejar Hidan daaan…. Otomatis mengganggu Deidara yg sedang melakukan reparasi *poor you Deidara malang*

"dasar mata duitan! Lagian Cuma 10 ribu doang! " seru Hidan sambil lari melarikan diri

"WOIIIIII! GAK GANGGU ORANG LAGI REPARASI DIKIT NAPA,UN?"teriak Deidara

"senpaaaaaaai! Tobi is a good boy comiiiiing! Wat ken ai doo phor yu?" (bacanya "what can I do for you?") teriak Tobi sambil ber-english ria nan ancur dan suaranya menggema ampe batuan yg baru diperbaikin Deidara ryntuh lagi. Kasihaan.

" ngomong ape lu? Basa planet mana tuh?" kata Pein sweatdrop

"Leadernya payah. Masa gak tau basa inggris sih?" kata Tobi mengejek

"La kowe ngomong ora genah…. Wat wot ae. Bocah!" jawab Pein yg basa Jawanya keluar * maaph authornya kan emang wong jowo*

"hormati Leadermu bakaaaa!" kata Kisame sambil meluncurkan pukulan maut pake samehada.*wah danger,, authornya Cuma geleng-geleng kepala*

"Wadaaaaaaaaaw! Kisame –senpai kejaaaaaaam" teriak Tobi terlempar sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"kalau gini kapan selesai nih,un? Taun depan?" eluh Deidara sambil meratapi nasib malangnya dan terus bekerja. Kasihan. Sementara Itachi sibuk dengan matanya yg kelilipan kena debu gara2 Hidan ama Kakuzu yg kejar2-an kaya kucing ama tikus, Zetsu sedang bejemur di bawah matahari buat fotosintesis, Sasori sedang mereparasi bonekanya yg rusak gara2 Hidan, dan Konan sedang bikin mainan apelah gak tau dari origaminya.

"keriput ! pemuja DJ bakaaaa!" teriak Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan 4 anak buah bertopeng yg punya 4 jenis chakra untuk ngejar Hidan.

"Hah? DJ? Disk Joking? Gue gak suka nge-DJ! " kata Hidan kaget sambil menghentikan larinya dan otomatis…*bener gak tulisannya?*

"BRUAK" Hidan dan Kakuzu tabrakan. " sakit bodoh!" bentak Kakuzu

"Dj? Emang tampang gue sekeren DJ?" kata Hidan dgn pe-denya

"DJ itu Dewa Jashin. Wah kau menghina tuanmu,, kau menghinanya. Kau akan di hukum tuanmu" kata Kakuzu ngacir

"What…a..a..ku.. WOII… gawat… JASHIN SAMA AMPUNI AKUUUUUU!" kata Hidan memohon gak jelas.

"Deidaraaaaa awass! Ada durian jatoh!" kata Konan mulai jail

"wah , mana mana? Uaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Deidara

"Loh? Mana duren jatohnya?" kata Deidara bertanya-tanya

"BRUAK! BRUAK BRUAK"

"mmm… sebenarnya yg jatoh bukan duren.. tapi batu yg barusan hamper selesai kau susun sempurna jatoh lagi..hihihihihi" kata Konan ketawa.

"ARRRGH! DON'T BOTHER ME! Kayaknya ni pekerjaan selesainya taun depan deh. Gue kerja yg sana sibuk jail-lah, kehar-kejaran-lah, apalah, kakek jatuh dari monas, dasar,un" eluh Deidara kesal dan pasrah.

"Tobi is agood boyyy! Konan-senpai good job!" kata Tobi senang kalo Deidara di jaili

_**6 jam kemudian semua anggota Akatsuki termasuk Deidara beristirahat.**_

Dengan keadaan : Tobi mengelus pantatnya, Hidan memohon mohon ampun, Kakuzu ketawa coz uangnya balik, Kisame bersiap memukul Tobi lagi kaya' pemain baseball, Konan punya mainan baru, Deidara berpeluh-peluh, dan yg lain biasa aja.

"Tobii! Buatkan kami semua minum!" perintah Pein

"lho kok ayas? Kan yg harus jadi pesuruh kan Hidan-senpaii?" kata Tobi bingung 77 keliling.

"lo kan yg paling junior. Dasar payah,un" sambung Deidara

"gua pukul lagi pake samehada mau? Samehada udah ready nih" kata Kisame sambil bersiap

"glek"

"o..oke deh… mau minum apa senpai?" tanya Tobi dgn sangat terpaksa

"jus jeruk"kata Pein

"jus apel" (Sasori)

"air putih"( Kisame)

"es teh" (kakuzu)

"jus anggur" (Konan)

"jus alpukat"(itachi)

"terserah"(Zetsu)

"jus nanas"(Hidan)

"jus tomat"( Deidara)

"bnyak amat?" kata Tobi

_**Beberapa menit kemudiaan…**_

Semua telah diberi apa yg mereka inginkan. Tapi Zetsu di beri pupuk Urea oleh Tobi.

"woi ! napa guwa di kasi pupuk Urea?" kata Zetsu

"Zetsu-senpai kan tanaman,, bukannya taneman butuh fertilizer? Biar tumbuh gitu" jawab Tobi dengan polosnya *ngomong inggrisnya tumben bener*. Mendengar jawaban itu Zetsu langsung sweatdrop.

" kagak nape kan? Sekali sekali lo biar tumbuh indah dikit kantong semar" kata Hidan dgn menekan kata kantong semar.

"apa lo kata?" sahut Zetsu putih dan hitam kompak

"KANTONG SEMAR!" teriak Hidan mengulang dgn muncrat muncrat

"gak usah lebay! Ludahmu rekreasi! Dasar keripu tua rambut putih!"

"KANTONG SEMAR"

"KERIPUT"

"KANTONG SEMAR"

"KERIPUT"

Mereka berdua terus aja saling ejek ampe pagi… *Lebay*. Omongannya ya itu itu aje… bikin telinga orang pecah. Dan akibatnya , Pein yg kesal melakban mereka berdua. Untuk Zetsu lakbannya berukuran super duper hyper deluxe. Setelah itu semua anggota udah pada pegel , asamurat, encok atau apalah itu namanya.

Akhirnyaaaa selesai….. kutunggu Reviewnyaaa…. Don't forget. Uaah… ceritanya agak aneh ya? * agak? aneh banget malah* ya tapi gak papa no problem yg penting bisa ketawa. Kayaknya di chapter 2 ini Deidara munculnya dikit ya?. Author aja yg buat bingung apalagi Reader…..

Deidara : malang amat nasib gue? Author suka bgt ya liat penderitaanku,un

Author : sekali kali tampangmu dibuat melas. Jangan serius-serius amat.

Tobi : Authornya kejam! Pantat Tobi sakit atau! It's hurt

Author : oo sakit? ke dokter Kisame aja... ada penamar pake gigi ikan hiu Tobi anak baiik. *sambil tersenyum licik*

Tobi : bukannya makin sembuh... tapi makin sakit ama Kisame-senpai! uaaaaaa help meeeee

Kisame : kemana pasienku?

Author : udah lenyap ditelan bumi

sampai jumpa di chapter 3 yaaaaa... Review please ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichwaaa… minna-san! Akhirnya chapter 3 UPDATE! Chapter 3 ini akan jadi yang terakhir…. Tapi tenang aja^_^ saiia akan buat Fic' lagi kok…. Gomen karena saiia Updatenya lama… maaf *sambil nundukin kepala* kalau gitu langsung aja ceritanya…. Don't forget to review, please. Don't like Don't read..**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Aikha Cuma minjem doang gak papa kan? Hehehe*bletak*

**SUMMARY: **Deidara dihukum membangun lagi markas yang diledakkannya tapi diganggu oleh teman2nya yang super duper hyper deluxe aneh plus gaje jadi hukumannya menjadi seminggu

**WARNING: **membaca Fic' ini dapat membuat perut ikut tertawa, kegajean tiada tara, OOC,keanehan tiada henti, gejala gejala orang terlalu lebay lainnya dan agak amburadul

**Chapter 3: Akatsuki **

READY? LET'S START….. _^

One ..two.. three… CUT! Eh salah kamsudnya ACTION!

4 hari sudah hukuman Deidara berlangsung… yah bisa dibilang sambil diganggu oleh para anggota yang aneh dan gaje gaje. Pagi ini adalah hari ke 5 hukuman Deidara..

"yeah,un! Markas hamper selesai diperbaikin! ^_^" seru Deidara senang

"good Senpai good!" teriak Tobi yang tiba2 aja muncul di depan Deidara sambil ber-piece ria

"lu gila ya? Hamper aje nih batu roboh gara-gara suara lu tuh,un!" kata Deidara kesal

"sorry deh senpai" jawab Tobi nyengir

"kayaknya nih markas bakal selesai besok deh,un" ucap Deidara gembira

"ih..iyekeh?" kata Tobi bergaya kaya' Upin Ipin *puihh.. jelek bgt*

"kalo kau berani ganggu.. tamatlah riwayatmu"kata Deidara sambil memberi deathglare pada Tobi

"GLEK"

"Dei-senpai serem" batin Tobi

"ohayou… kenapa pagi-pagi udah ribut sih?" tanya Konan datang

"Dei-senpai seraaaaam! Konan-senpai.. Tobi anak baik atuut!"(bacanya:takut) kata Tobi merengek dan sembunyi di belakang Konan.

"hei hei! apa apaan kau TOBIIIII!" seru Pein gak terima Tobi di dekat Konan

"ah uh…umm… ayam sorry maaf Pein-senpai" jawab Tobi nyengir

"dasar!" kata Deidara dan Pein bareng

**Skip ( hari ke 6)**

"KAKUZUUUUU! MANA SABIT KESAYANGANKU!" teriak Hidan ke tempat Kakuzu

"apa?" jawab Kakuzu santai

"kau kemanakan sabit besar milikku HAH?" bentak Hidan dengan muncrat muncrat

"kau makan apa semalam? Gak usah pake kuah kalee!Bau mulutmu seperti jengkol!" kata Kakuzu sambil menghitung uang dan nutupin idung * loh? Bukannya pake masker ya?*

"MANA SABITKU KAKUZU!" teriak Hidan lagi.

"kujual di pelelangan.. hasilnya cukup banyak. Lumayan" jawab Kakuzu enteng dan alhasil Hidan langsung sweatdrop plus mematung

"APAAAAAA!" teriak Hidan pake TOA yang baru diambil *ambil dari mana tuh?*

"KERIPUUUT! JANGAN BERTERIAK! BISA BISA MARKAS INI ANCUR LAGI! PADAHAL UDAH SELESAI,UN!" bentak Deidara di telinga Hidan

"GAK USAH KERAS – KERAS NAPE?"balas Hidan

"KAKUZUU KEMBALIKAN!" bentak Hidan

"ogah"

"kembalikan kubilang"

"ogah"

"ayo cepat!"

"kagak mau"

"KAKUZUUUUU!" teriak Hidan untuk yang terakhir

"woi! Ngape lo teriak teriak?" tanya Pein

"hei kau! Leader payah! Cepat hukum Kakuzu karena menjual sabitku!" kata Hidan mblayer

"sebenarnya bossnya sape nih? Yang harus dihukum tuh lo… lo kan belum diukum karena merusak semua barang anggota?" jawab Pein dengan tegas yang disambut persetujuan dari semua anggota.

"ayolah boss… taun depan aje kagak nape kan?" kata Hidan memohon *puppy eyes mode on*

"kagak ada tapi tapian… sekarang bersihkan markas ini buat ampe mengkilat" perintah Pein

"iye iye oke" jawab Hidan kemudian mengambil sapu lidi besar (?)

**Saat Hidan bersih bersih….**

"nyam nyam nyam" suara Tobi makan snack dan sampahnya berceceran bin berserakan

"Woi" panggil Hidan

"ada nyam apa nyam nyam Hidan-senpai nyam" jawab Tobi sambil mengunyah snack lezat miliknya

"LU SIMPEN DIMANE TUH MATA, TOPENG MUTER? " bentak Hidan

"apa Hidan-senpai gak liat? Mataku ada kok.. hanya tertutup topeng aja kok" jawab Tobi dengan entengnya

"LU GAK LIAT GUA LAGI BERSIH BERSIH APA? MAKANYA JANGAN PAKE TOPENG MUTER! Mata yang keliatan cuma satu" bentak Hidan

"uh uh…. Hiks hiks hiks…. Hidan-senpai kejam!" rengek Tobi

"hei ketua…. Bagaimana bisa kau merekrut orang seperti ini masuk akatsuki?" tanya Kisame

"hmm.. awalnya hanya ingin main-main tapi karena dia punya jurus yang menarik jadi aku rekrut" jawab Pein seperti orang gak punya dosa

"Tobii.. kalu kau merengek lagi.. akan ku pukul pake samehada lagi mau?" kata Kisame tersenyum licik

"MUKYA KYA KYA KYA! WHAT THE HELL? AM I WRONG? HUAAAAAAAA HELP MEEEEE" teriak Tobi sambil lari.

"kasihan…." Kata Sasori

"gak akan ada yang nolongin,un meskipun lu teriak beribu kali gak bakal ditolong" jawab Deidara santai

"dasar bocah keminggris. Ngemeng boso planet wae… opo opoan iku? Duh duh" kata Pein sambil memegangi jidatnya * jowone metu maneh*

" dasar BAKA! Dewa jashin tolong aku… keluarkan aku dari penderitaan ini. Udah sabitku dijual Kakuzu, markas kotor lagi gara gara Tobi payah , !" kata Hidan kesal

Setengah hari telah berlalu … Hidan juga udah selesai bersih bersih markas bagai D'Babu para anggota Akatsuki. Benar benar malang kali ini nasib Hidan..poor you. Bukannya lama lama pekerjaan makin selesai, tapi makin ancur nan berantakan karena Tobi selalu mengganggu para senpainya…

"Itachi-senpai, Tobi is a good boy mau tanya nih.. boleh gak?" kata Tobi sambil memasang puppy eyes mode

"gak usah basa basi muke lu dah basi. Mau tanya pa lo?" jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh

"apa senpai pernah makan sup sirip ikan hiu?" tanya Tobi

"mmm… ya, rasanya enak sekali. Memang kenapa?" jawab Itachi datar

"bagaimana kalo kita membuat sup itu?" tanya Tobi lagi

"bodoh… disini gak ada ikan hiu" kata Itachi

"Kisame-senpai kan punya hiu" jawab Tobi yang langsung membuat Itachi sweatdrop plus kedengeran Kisame

"APA KAU BILAAAAAANG! KAU MAU BUAT SUP SIRIP IKAN HIU?" teriak Kisame gaje

"setujuu!" jawab semua anggota serempak

"mauu donk! Kasih authornya juga napa?" kata Author yang tiba-tiba nongol

"entar aja Konan bagi" jawab Konan tersenyum

"wah…. Konan baiiik" kata Author kemudian pergi *hush..hush..hush*

"HE..HEI… apa yang kalian akan la..la..kukan..?" tanya Kisame gagap

"kami akan mengambil sirip ikan hiumu…" jawab Pein dengan deathglare

**Lalu…..**

2 jam kemudian mereka berhasil mengambil sirip ikan hiu milik Kisame dan tentu saja harus perang mulut dengan Kisame dan dimenangkan oleh Pein. Keadaan selanjutnya semua nggota makan sup sirip ikan hiu dengan santai dan kenikmatan tiada henti, sedangkan Kisame menagis ampe kolam ikan Hiunya penuh airmata.

"TIDAAAAAAK! HIU KUUUU!" rengek Kisame

"cup cup… tapi enak kok Kisame-senpai. Hehehehe" kata Tobi nyengir..

Karena perkataan Tobi, ia langsung dipukul oleh Kisame pake Samehada dengan kencang. *wow.. mantab surantab*

"sakit.. ouch" rengek Tobi memegang pantatnya

"RASAKAN! ITU KARENA SEMUA INI IDEMU, BAKA!" teriak Kisame muntab bagai gunung meletus.

"Kisame… kau mau coba? Enak lho" goda Itachi yang membuat Kisame langsung nangis lagi.

"UAAAAAAAA! HIUUUU…" jerit Kisame

"tak apa, kau kan bisa beli lagi…. Slurp… hmm top markotop" kata Sasori

"Kakuzu…." Panggil Kisame

"apa?"

"bisa minta tolong gak?"

"ape?"

"beri aku.."

"apa"

"uang untuk beli Hiu lagi yaa? Uang lu kan banyak, plisss" kata Kisame memohon

"kagak ada" jawab Kakuzu

"ayolah…plisss" kata Kisame lagi

"ogah" jawab Kakuzu masih datar-datar saja. Setelah lama Kisame memohon, akhirnya Kakuzu memberinya uang.

"nih" kata Kakuzu

"yess! Kau iklas kan?" kata Kisame senang

"hn"kata Kakuzu

"lah.. lho? Goceng? Gila lu? Pantes iklas" kata Kisame kaget, ternyata Kakuzu hanya memberinya 500 perak.

"udah dikasih duit gak trima kasih, malah banyak cin cong" jawab Kakuzu

"Cuma satu hal yang pingin gua omongin. LU PIKIR HARGA HIU BERAPE HAH?" ucap + teriak Kisame

"cukup cukupin dong" jawab Kakuzu datar sambil pergi

"pasrah sajalah Kisame-senpai" kata Tobi menenagkan

"BAKA!" teriak Kisame sambil memukul lagi pantat Tobi dan membuat Tobi terbang nan jauh ke angkasa. Akhirnya setelah itu, Kisame memojok sambil mengeluarkan aura sedi campur aduk karena kehilangan Hiu kesayangannya itu. Semua anggota Akatsuki hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan aneh Kisame… kasihan.

"nih sebenernya yang salah sape sih?" kata Author sweatdrop

Gimana.. gimana ? jelek yah? Biarpun jelek yang penting bisa ketawa. Maaf karena Aikha memang gaje kalo bikin cerita. Tapi…. Tetap ingatlah untuk mereview oke?

Hidan : gua mirip babu.. -_-

Tobi : dari dulu senpai.

Author : betuuuul!

Hidan : Author! Ku balas kau!

Author : coba aja… week :P

Hidan : kakuzuuu…. Balikin sabitku!

Kakuzu : sudah terjual.. tak bisa di ambil lagi. Telat

Author+ Pein dkk : kasihaaaaan…..

Tobi : pantatku sakit lagi… Author jahat..

Author : kan udah saiia bilang. Pergi ke dokter Kisame biar sembuh

Tobi : ogah.. makin sakit

Kisame : HIUUUKUUU! AUTHOR GILA! Gantiin hiu gue! Cepet

Author : gak mau

Kisame : harus wajib!

Author : payah amat sih? Hiu kan hewan langka jadi harus dilindungi. Entar kalo nyuri dipenjara.. dasar dodol

Kisame : terus gimana?

Author : I don't know. Tanya Tobi aja

Tobo : gak tau deh senpai

GOOD bye….. This is the last chapter… tapi tenang aja saiia akan buat Fic baru oke… ^_^ see you and Don't forget to Review this story, please…. Arigatou gizaimasu

REVIEW PLEASE~!


End file.
